A JAG Halloween
by csincisfan01
Summary: Just some Halloween fun with Harm,Mac and the Gang..Sorry if summary sucks..Might do a chapter 2 let me know if you guys want one...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG ( CBS and DPB does ) if I did Harm and Mac would still be on our TV sets once a week, all I own are the DVD sets, JAG trading card and some autographed cast pictures...

A/N... Just a fun little Halloween fic... Happy boo day...

**1430 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA**

Harm walked out of his office into the JAG bullpen, heading straight to where his wife was talking to Lt Harriet Sims.

"So Harriet does 1730 sound good to you?'

"Yes Ma'am sounds great; we will meet you guys there. Hello Commander Rabb." Harriet added in her cheerful tone.

"Harriet, Mac so what's going on ladies? Anything I need to know about?" Harm asked looking somewhat puzzled as to what is taking place at 1730.

"As a matter of fact my dear sweet loving husband, we are all going Trick or Treating tonight." Mac said as she smiled at Harm.

"Oh this is going to be fun 4 adults chasing after 2 hyper kids." Harm Smiled at the picture that popped in his head.

Mac playfully hit Harm on the arm..."Harmon Rabb this is our little guys first time he gets to dress up and go get candy, it will be fun for him.

"Yes it will be fun for you Mac, cause we know you will eat all his candy!"

"Hey it's not my fault that new baby Rabb likes sweet stuff." Mac said as she patted her still flat abdomen.

Harriet laughed at the interaction between her two friends... "Sir, Ma'am if you will excuse me, I'm going to go get little A.J. from daycare."

"I'll walk with you Harriet, and get little Harm, I'm done for the day." Harm told Harriet.

"Harm bring him back up here after you get him, Ok sweetie." Mac smiled...

"Yes Mother." Harm laughed

About 20 minutes later Harm and little Harm came walking back into the bullpen, Little Harm waving his hands around his daddy's head, Harm getting smacked in the head every once in a while by the bright orange pumpkin his son was holding in his waving hands.

"Ok buddy I know I can take punching out of an F-14, but the hitting dada in the head needs to stop."

"Dada, umpkin!"... Little Harm babbled...

"Yes I see you have a very nice pumpkin, that the nice lady in daycare gave you. Why don't we stop hitting dada with it and go show mommy."

Little Harm held out his pumpkin... "Mama, umpkin.."

"That's right buddy." Harm sat little Harm down in front of Mac's door and opened it so they could go in, as soon as the door opened little Harm ran to his mommy...pumpkin flying in his little hands...

"Mama Mama, umpkin..." Little Harm waved his pumpkin at his mother...

"I see that buddy, where did you get this from?" Mac asked her son, and looked up at Harm.

"He got it from Mrs. Davis in daycare; she gave all the kids pumpkins today." Harm explained..

"That was nice of her wasn't little man." Mac smiled at her son..

"es mama.."

"Mac I'm going to leave him here with you while I run and get my cover and case."

"Ok I'm just finishing here, should be ready when you get back."

Harm walked out of Mac's office, but he forgot to close the door behind him, little Harm saw his daddy walk out and decided to toddle after him. He didn't get very far when he walked into a pair of blue legs. He looked up to see the face of the Admiral. The Admiral looked down at the toddler, smiled and picked him up.

"Well Mr. Rabb it seems that you are lost, judging from the fact that I don't see your parents anywhere around here. What's this you have in your hand?"

"umpkin..Mine.." Little Harm babbled to the Admiral.

"Yes, Yes, Mr. Rabb I can see that, and a very nice umpkin it is, now let's see if we can find you some candy for that umpkin of yours. I think Tiner has some on his desk, what's say me and you go take a look."

The Admiral and Little Harm walked to Tiner's desk to get candy; meanwhile Mac looked up and didn't see her son anywhere. "Oh Shit," she thought when she saw her door open, she headed out into the bullpen in search of her son, Harm was walking out of his office when he saw Mac headed towards him.

"Harm where is our son at?"

"I left him with you Mac?"

Lt Singer saw what was happening between Harm and Mac and decided to inform them what she had seen.

"Sir, Ma'am... I saw your child walk out of the Colonels office; it looked like he was fallowing the Commander. When he ran, into the Admiral. I don't know where they went, but I did hear something about candy."

"Thank you Lt.." Mac said...

Mac looked at Harm with a worried look on her face, just as the Admiral and Little Harm walked back into the bullpen.

"Ah Colonel, Commander I think this person belongs to the two of you."

The Admiral handed over little Harm to his father.

"Yes Sir, we are sorry if he caused any problem's Sir." Harm said...

"Nonsense Commander, myself and Mr. Rabb had a nice time. We went trick or treating, he got some candy in his umpkin."

"Harm and Mac looked at each other and smiled. Trying to hold back their laughter.

"So Sir you two got some candy." Mac asked as she tried not to laugh

"Yes Colonel, we went and paided all the Judges a visit and they were more than happy to give us candy. Oh Commander Admiral Morris says to tell you, that you have a very cute son, just don't teach him it's ok to fire a gun in a court room. That's all people carry on."

"Awe Awe Sir." They both said.

Harm looked down at his son, who was standing on the floor holding his pumpkin. He picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Come on Mac let's get out of here for the day, and go get this little sailor some more candy for his umpkin."

Mac laughed.."Right behind you sailor."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Thanks for the reviews everyone, some of you have said I should do a chapter 2, and someone said Harm should get a "treat of his own" so I will post a chapter 2 and 2B. If you don't want to read 2B don't worry about... Fine with me... :-) ( I decided to go ahead and post this part, I'm still touching up 2B and will have it up a little later..Thanks )

** 1730 Zulu  
LandMark Mall (Front Entrance)  
Alexandria,VA **

Bud, Harriet and A.J. Roberts where standing at the entrance to The LandMark Mall in VA, waiting on their friends to arrive.

"Harriet are you sure this is the right mall?"

"Yes Bud, I talked to the Colonel before they left the apartment, she said they might be a few mins late, apparently the Commander was giving her a hard time about dressing up!"

"Ring, Ring, Ring" Harriet reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone.

"Hello" she said... "Yes Colonel we are at the Main Entrance, Yes Colonel I can try Ma'am, Ok see you in 5 mins." Harriet hung up her cell phone.

"That was the Colonel Bud she said they are here and walking towards the front, and she wants us to call them Harm and Mac for the night."

Harm and Mac headed towards the Mall Entrance, Looking for Bud, Harriet and A.J.

"Mac do you see them?" Harm asked looking around the crowed front of the mall.

"No I don't but they can't be that hard to find, Harriet said they are all wearing Star Trek costumes, she said it was Bud's ideal."

"Now I know why you insisted that I wear a costume, you are a sneaky little Colonel aren't you!"

"Yes but you love me for it anyway. Ah, there's Harriet I see her waving, they are coming this way Harm."

"Hello Colonel, Commander." Harriet greeted her friends.

"Ma'am little Harm looks so cute in his Navy Flight uniform, where did you find one that small?"

"Well Harriet remember the picture I had made for Harm's birthday, this is the suite he wore. It's a copy of his Daddy's, this is why Harm is wearing his tonight, like father like son."

"So Bud tell who is who here in the Star Trek family?" Harm asked.

"Well Sir, I'm Captain Kirk, Harriet is Yeoman Rand, and A.J. is Spock see Sir he even has Vulcan ears." Bud said smiling from ear to ear."

"Mac whispered to Harriet, I'm guessing those will be off before the night is over."

"I tried to tell Bud the same thing, but he said he had to wear them as part of the costume, by the way Ma'am you look very good in yours."

"Thank you Harriet, I figured I might as well look good while I can, want be long before I'm a whale again. Besides with Harm and little Harm in flight suites it made sense for me to dress as a genie."

They all started to walk into the Mall, when they were stopped by a group of teenaged girls, the girls approached Harm.

"Excuses us, but we were wondering if we could take a picture with you?" The blond girl in the group asked.

"Yeah Sir please, it's not every day we see a hot Navy Pilot." The brown headed one added.

"Sure" Harm smiled... "Mac would you mind taking the, picture for these nice young ladies?"

"Of course not my, dear, sweet, husband." Mac said as she rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her, of all things in the world Mac wanted to do, this was not one of them, taking a picture of her husband in his flight uniform with a bunch of teenage girls around him, she would get even with him later, but she couldn't really blame him for this after all she made him wear the uniform in the first place, now she was glad that he wasn't wearing Dress Whites. Or they would never make it through the mall.

"There you go girls, picture taken." Mac smiled as she handed the camera back to the blond.

The Blond girl smiled at Mac and told her "Thank you, and that she's has a hot husband." The group left as soon as they were done.

Harm looked at Mac, Bud and Harriet.. "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't tell them no."

"It's fine Sir, really we didn't mind waiting, did we Bud."

"No Sir, not at all Sir"

"Ok troop Let's get this candy hunt going, before my little sailor here goes to sleep"

The word candy got little Harm's attention, and he then started to try and get out of his stroller.

"Dada,Dada...umpkin, andy...out..."

"Hold on there buddy, stop wiggling around in there and daddy will let you out."

"Harm you think that's a good ideal, after all he's only 1 and just barely able to toddle around, and look what happen at work earlier when he got loose, he found the Admiral."

"Mac stop worrying there are 4 of us here, besides I'm going to carry him, how much trouble can he get into."

"umpkin,andy..." little Harm babbled as he started once again to wave his pumpkin around his father's head... Bopp.. Harm let out breath, "I think I need a crash helmet around this child and this pumpkin."

Bud, Harriet and Mac all laughed at Harm..

The group made their way around the mall, the kids collecting candy in there pumpkins. Harm had to finally take the pumpkin away from little Harm; because he was getting more candy on the floor then he was collecting. Due to the fact he kept waving the pumpkin around and hitting Harm in the head. Little A.J. kept asking his daddy why he had to walk when little Harm's daddy was carrying him, Bud told his son that he is old enough to walk like a big boy and Little Harm was still a baby, and needed help walking on his own. This did not set to well with A.J. who then decided to through a fit. After Harriet calmed down her son, they were off finishing the night of trick or treating, they all decided to stop by Starbucks on the way out of the mall, deciding that coffee was a good ideal, well everyone but Mac who had to settle for a hot tea.

The group made their way back to the mall entrance some 2 hours after their evening of trick or treating had started, everyone saying there goodnights and goodbyes at the door. Little Harm had given away to sleep and was in his stroller still holding his umpkin. Bud had finally carried A.J. because he was also getting sleepy.

"Colonel, Commander this was fun tonight, we have to do it again next year."

"Yes Harriet we do, and next year we will have 3 little ones to chase around." Mac said in a cheerful tone..

"Double the headache for me..." Harm added with a laugh..

"Ah, my poor little pilot got all beat up by a 1yr old and a pumpkin, do you need mommy to kiss your boo, boo and make it better..."

"HAHA, very funny Marine." Harm added...

Harriet and Bud where laughing at their two senior officers and their friends, as they told each other goodnight and headed to their homes for the evening.


	3. Chapter 2B

A/N... This is part 2b...There is some smut not too much...so be warned...

**2045 Zulu  
Harm and Mac's Apartment  
North of Union Station **

Mac unlocked the front door as Harm carried a fast asleep little Harm into the apartment. Harm took him into the nursery to change him into his bed cloths, Mac walked into the nursery with his little pumpkin in her and a lolly pop in her mouth.

"Need some help there Flyboy." Mac asked licking her lolly pop..

"No I think I'm good!" Harm said as he turned to look at Mac licking her lolly pop.

She held out her lolly pop to Harm who took a lick off of it... "Um cherry good flavor"

"I know that's why I picked it, why don't you hurry up and finish here, and your genie can take care of that wish of yours."

"Sounds good me." Harm said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Mac taking another lick off her lolly pop..

Mac walked out of the nursery and into the bedroom area, she pulled back the comforter and the blue satin sheet and set about lighting the candles around the room. She went into the bathroom to change out of her genie costume. Harm very quietly closed the nursery door and walked up the stairs to his and Mac's bedroom, his eyes taking in the room. Mac walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue satin robe, she walked over to her husband and stood in front of him.

"I believe this was part of your wish, to walk in wearing your flight suite to find me in nothing but a blue satin robe, waiting on you."

Harm walked over to Mac and pulled her to him, untying the robe and letting it drop to the floor and pool around her feet, he looked at her and he licked his lips taking her in his arms and crashing his lips to hers. His mouth despite to taste her, he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue begging her to open her mouth and grant his access, which she did.

Mac grabbed the zipper of the flight suite and pulled it down pushing it off the top of his shoulders and off his arms letting it pool around his waist for now, she pulled the white under shirt up and over his head so she could have his well-muscled chest all to herself. She started to nibble on his ear lobe and worked her way to his chin. With very little effort she pushed Harm backwards until he fell on the bed, then she moved to straddle him, she started placing kisses on his chest, biting and sucking on his nipples as she work her way down and between his legs. Unzipping the rest of the flight suite and pulling it and Harms boxes down at the same time, she began to treat him just as she had her lolly pop earlier sucking and licking him all the while caressing his balls, Harm new it was just a matter of time before he came, he pulled Mac back towards him, he wanted to be inside her, he needed to be inside her.

"Mac...Need...inside...you..." He said through heavy deep breaths.

With one easy flip Mac was on her back and Harm was inside her, thrusting all the while he was feasting on her breasts.

"OH..." She groaned... When they both came it was like flying in a F-14 pulling 9g turns...Harm fell on Mac but then he raised himself so not to crush her or their baby, he then moved down to her abdomen and placed kisses on it.

"Hey there little one, if daddy was a little ruff earlier sorry, it's just your mommy has special powers over me, and sometimes I can't help myself, but I love you and I will try, and be gentle next time."

"Who says I want you to be gentle, I love you just the way you are Mr. Hot Shot Navy Pilot."

"So you think I'm a hot shot Pilot?" Harm said as he wiggled his eye brows at his wife..

"Only when you wear a flight suite, See I have this fantasy about flyboys in flight suites...But we can save that for another time..." Mac smiled at her husband...

Both slide under the covers and snuggled together before drifting off for the night.


End file.
